Kyle Drako
Kyle Drako is a Jefferson County Middle School teacher. He looks like and seems to act like a vampire. He is voiced by Michael Culross. Personality Kyle Drako is warm to his students. He helps them however he can, as he told Milo where all the t-shirts were going. His habit of covering himself in sunscreen and resting in small spaces, along with his appearance and voice has lead to rumors that he is a vampire. Appearance Kyle Drako is a tall man with pale skin and receding black, graying hair. He has a long face with a pointed chin. He has a unibrow. He wears a black jacket over an orange Henley shirt, khaki pants, and gray sneakers. History He first appears in ''Worked Day'', ''where he is seen getting CT Scan; when told by the nurse to keep his arms at his sides rather than folded over his chest, he finds it "unnatural." When the machine begins to malfunction he initially blames it on his failure to keep his arms at his sides, and is then horrifyingly launched from the machine, down the hallway, out of a window and into the street, after which he is seen rolling down the sidewalk. He later appears in [[Acadecamathalon|''Acadecamathalon]], where Chad accuses him of being a vampire and he is revealed to have covered pictures of his ex-wife all around his classroom. He then informs the students that due to the school board's purchase of the S.S. Indulgence, they will be combining the Academic and Athletic Decathlons, something he could have informed them of three months ago. He also oversees the event on his hoverboard wearing sunscreen and an umbrella hat, and then has his car wrecked by one of the events; after another event, Milo takes part in wrecks the field, he advises the students to continue. He also introduces a final event using expensive technology; when Melissa asks him how he afforded it but not two separate decathlons, he calls it "a funny story...for another time." In ''We're Going to the Zoo'', Mr. Drako is discovered to be a volunteer at a donation center that accepts old clothing, which is where he obtained a cape. He also informs the group that Milo's mother's vintage t-shirts, which they accidentally donated, are going to the mulching center. In ''School Dance'', because Chad continues to believe that Mr. Drako is a vampire, he believes that Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota, who come to the dance carrying a bag of wooden stakes, are hunting him. However, the pair encounters Mr. Drako and part ways without issue; Mr. Drako also is shown to wear his cape, though he refers to it as a "poncho" and claims that his house is coffin-like. Mr. Drako also appears briefly in ''The Math Book'', where the trio find him in a locker in the school janitor's room that he claims to have gotten locked in while looking for a mop; after they leave, he closes the locker door with himself still inside. He briefly appears in ''Missing Milo'' where he tells Melissa he has not seen Milo. In Some Like it Yacht, he helped the students fix the S.S. Indulgence after the rest of the faculty went feral. In Backward to School Night, he greets students and their parents when they arrive at school and glides by on his hoverboard when they are about to leave. In Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-a-Torium!, he is seen in the haunted house reading a newspaper in a coffin. He is slightly insulted when he learned Sara did not like his Shop class. Trivia * His last name is a shortened version of the name of the legendary lord of vampires, Count Dracula. **In Romanian, (where Transylvania is and home of Vlad Dracul the inspiration for'' Dracula''), Dracul means "dragon" hence Dracula means "son of dragon". *"Drako" is the Ancient Greek form of the Latin word "draco" which means "dragon". *He owns a hoverboard. *He volunteers at a thrift store on weekends. Gallery Sightings *Worked Day (first appearance) *Athledecamathalon *We're Going to the Zoo *School Dance *The Math Book *Missing Milo (non-speaking) *Some Like it Yacht *Backward to School Night *Fungus Among Us (as a pistachion in disguise) *Milo's Halloween Scream-a-Torium! References http://deadline.com/2016/02/weird-al-yankovic-cast-voice-milo-murphys-law-disney-xd-1201696262/ Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Teachers Category:K Category:Minor Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:A to Z